The invention relates generally to welding systems, and, more particularly, to a welding power supply with a power take-off (PTO) shaft.
Welding is a process that has become increasingly ubiquitous in various industries and applications. Such welding operations may use a variety of energy sources to generate the heat needed to melt workpieces and adder metals to be welded. For example, welding operations may use an electric arc, a laser, a gas flame, an electron beam, and the like to bring the workpieces and adder metals to melting temperature. In arc welding operations a welding power supply is used to generate and/or provide electric current and voltage levels satisfactory for the welding process. The welding power supply may provide a constant current or a constant voltage to the welding application, depending on the arc welding process used, or various control regimes (e.g., pulsed regimes) may be used. For example, a shielded metal arc welding process may use a constant current welding power supply, while a gas metal arc welding or flux-cored arc welding process may use a constant voltage welding power supply. Moreover, different designs of welding power supplies are available, such as a power converter based systems and inverter based systems. Alternatively, the welding power supply may include an electrical generator configured to convert mechanical energy into electrical energy. Specifically, such generator welding supplies may include an engine, such as an internal combustion engine, configured to rotate a shaft to drive the generator.
Some welding power supplies are designed to provide auxiliary power for equipment such as lights, power tools, and the like. However, such machines may be more complex than needed for many applications, and often require special circuitry for conditioning the auxiliary power. There is a need for welding power supply designs that may allow for driving certain auxiliary equipment without relying on generation and conditioning of auxiliary power, and that may be adapted for at least some of the equipment that may be needed in many work settings.